Subscribers to a particular media provider or online media service may access media through any of a plurality of electronic devices (e.g., televisions, smartphones, tablets, computers, radios, etc.). Traditionally, subscribers have accessed media on media renderers (e.g., televisions) via broadcast and/or subscriptions to a particular media provider (e.g., cable television, satellite television, etc.). Recently, web services (e.g., Netflix, Hulu, YouTube, etc.) have enabled access to media “on demand” through application programming interfaces (API) stored on electronic devices (e.g., televisions, set-top boxes, smartphones, game consoles, etc.) and/or web APIs via the Internet.
Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.